Romance 1
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Lima ratus miliar adalah harga yang dikeluarkan Yunho untuk membeli Jaejoong. Pertanyaan pun bermunculan. Dari mana Yunho mengenal Jaejoong? Mengapa pria itu datang disaat yang tepat? Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengaku mencintai Jaejoong, padahal Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenal Yunho sebelumnya. Yunho Jaejoong. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**ROMANCE 1**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romance**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh sama, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers

Please read in peace.

* * *

Cast:

Jung Yunho (28)

Kim Jaejoong (17)

Shim Changmin (25)

Park Yoochun (29)

Kim Junsu (22)

And Others

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Pertanyaan**

.

.

Hal apa yang menurut kalian sangat mengerikan? Mungkin, dengan pertayaan itu, otak kalian telah berputar-putar menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban. Bagaimana jika kita mengganti pertanyaannya?

Situasi apa yang menurut kalian... membuat kalian memilih untuk bunuh diri?

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan menjawab... 'ani, dalam situasi apapun bunuh diri adalah pilihan terkonyol yang akan ku pilih', dan sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah memikirkan pilihan situasi yang memungkinkan kalian untuk bunuh diri.

Lalu... apa maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan diatas itu? Apa hanya sekedar iseng?

Jawabannya mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.

Tapi yang jelas, pertanyaan diatas, mewakili situasiku saat ini.

**Kuminosuki**

* * *

Pemuda itu tertunduk lemas, seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya terbius sehingga bergerak lebih pun dia tidak bisa. Air asin yang terus merembes keluar dari matanya membuatnya tampak memprihatinkan. Sinar matanya redup, berkali-kali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bengkak. Kulit wajahnya yang dulu selalu merona dan segar itu kini tampak pucat dan tak bercahaya.

Itulah kondisi seorang Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Setelah ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya, kini sang ibu pun menyusul, meninggalkan berbagai hutang yang mencekiknya. Jaejoong terduduk lemas dan tak berdaya saat beberapa preman bayaran membawa paksa dirinya. Jaejoong memang masih sanggup bekerja, tapi semua uang yang dia miliki masih belum cukup untuk menutupi semua hutang keluarganya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuh kecilnya diseret dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil milik rentenir itu. Jaejoong sempat memberontak, namun apa dayanya? Dia bahkan tidak punya pengalaman berkelahi sama sekali, di tambah tubuhnya yang kalah besar. Dengan mudah preman-preman itu membekap dan membuatnya pingsan.

Lalu... saat membuka mata, disinilah Jaejoong.

Pemuda tampan dan manis itu membelalak tidak percaya saat iris matanya melihat tempat dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

Human Trafficking.

Sebaris jawaban yang melintas di otaknya. Jaejoong hampir berteriak, jika saja tubuhnya yang masih lemas dan tenaganya yang belum pulih akibat obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya.

Ini mengerikan, batin Jaejoong manangis pilu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana dirinya dapat terjebak disini?

Ah... nabis buruk memang selalu menghampiri Jaejoong. Entah kapan dirinya akan terbebas dari semua kesialan ini.

Jaejoong menatap sendu orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan anak yang masih dibawah umur belasan tahun pun menjadi korban. Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya, saat melihat anak-anak itu meringkuk dan saling berpelukan. Tubuh mereka kotor dan gemetar. Raut ketakutan dan gelisah tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Indera pendengaran Jaejoong dapat mendengar isak tangis dari beberapa orang yang masih terjaga, atau bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak dapat tidur.

Brak!

Pintu besi yang semula tertutup kini terbuka lebar, mengantar cahaya menyilaukan yang menerangi sudut-sudut ruang gelap dimana Jaejoong terkurung. Siluet-siluet para pria yang mungkin adalah para preman itu tampak menakutkan dimata Jaejoong.

"Bawa mereka semua!" ucap salah satu dari orang-orang itu, sontak preman-preman itu pun bergerak sesuai perintah.

Jerit tangis dari wanita dan anak-anak yang ketakutan pun pecah, tak terkecuali Jaejoong, dia sempat memberontak saat seorang preman menariknya keluar, namun pukulan di perutnya kembali melumpuhkannya. Jaejoong meringis dengan tubuh terseret-seret.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat orang-orang itu dengan paksa melepas semua balutan pakaiannya, hingga kini tubuhnya polos tanpa pelindung. Jaejoong gemetar, perasaan malu, marah dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya diborgol dengan rantai yang tersambung ke borgol yang ada di kedua kakinya.

"Appa...Umma...Joongie takut...hiks..." isak Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

"Brengsek! Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat Yoochun!" Pria bermata tajam itu meremas kuat mantel bulu yang dipakainya.

Pria lain yang dipanggil Yoochun tadi menoleh sebentar dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan." jawabnya agak gugup.

"Ck!"

Pria bernama Jung Yunho itu melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil mewahnya. Raut wajahnya yang terbilang kaku dan dingin sedikit berkerut. Dalam hati Jung Yunho terus merutuki kesalahannya yang melupakan hal penting yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Dia akan menyesali semuanya jika saja dia terlambat.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlambat! Batin Yunho frustasi.

"Lebih cepat Chun! Tabrak saja kendaraan-kendaraan itu jika tidak mau menyingkir!"

"N-ne! Tuan muda!"

.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong tengah menangis diatas panggung. Panggung neraka yang mempertontonkan dirinya dihadapan banyak orang. Seruan-seruan dari para aristokrat kaya yang menawar dirinya terdengar seperti cambukan api yang mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Jaejoong gemetar tiada henti. Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut? Pikiran Jaejoong hampir kacau, kepalanya pusing.

"750 juta!"

"800!"

"1 MILIAR!"

"..."

Bisikan-bisikan kecil menyelimuti hall megah itu. Para orang-orang kaya dari berbagai negara itu menatap sang penawar dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apakah ada yang ingin menawar lagi?" tanya pembawa acara.

"Jika tidak ada..."

.

"Tunjukkan jalannya!" Yunho berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Langkah tegasnya memaku pandangan setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Ya, mata mereka membelalak saat melihat penerus keluarga Jung itu berjalan masuk ke tempat itu.

"Le-lewat sini Tuan!" Yoochun berjalan di depan Yunho untuk menunjukkan jalan.

.

Pria tua yang menawar Jaejoong seharga 1 Miliar itu tersenyum senang. Walaupun dia harus mengeluarkan uangnya sebanyak itu, dia tidak akan merasa rugi karena 'barang' yang dibelinya pasti tidak akan mengecewakan. Seringainya tercetak semakin lebar saat pembawa acara di panggung sana memukulkan palunya 1 kali.

.

"Tuan..." Yoochun menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya kepada Yunho yang baru masuk. Nafas pria bermata musang itu memburu, saat matanya dengan jelas dapat mengenali siapa yang ada diatas panggung sana.

Tok!

"1 Miliar ke dua!" seru pembawa acara di depan sana.

Mendengar itu, telinga Yunho memerah, rahangnya terkatup dan tangan-tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan segera dia mengangkat tangannya.

"TUNGGU!"

Seruannya menciptakan keheningan di ruangan yang luas itu. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu kini memandang kaget pria yang baru datang itu.

Siapa pula yang tidak mengenal Jung Yunho. Semua orang dari kalangan aristokrat, bangsawan, pemerintah sampai kerajaan pun tahu siapa dia. Pria dingin yang memimpin banyak perusahaan besar, serta pria yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan kerajaan Toho yang sampai sekarang masih menduduki tingkat teratas di Korea. Beberapa bangsawan yang melihatnya langsung bergidik.

Dengan langkah tegas, Yunho menapaki satu per satu tangga dan turun hingga dia dapat melihat panggung lebih dekat. Tangannya terus terkepal, menahan amarah.

"Apakah... "

"Berapa tawaran yang diajukan terakhir tadi!" sergah Yunho sebelum sang pambawa acara itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dengan gugup, sang pembawa acara menjawab, "Sa-Satu Milliar Tuan."

"Aku berani memberi mu 10 Milliar! Bagaimana?"

Sang pembawa acara sampai kesulitan membasahi kerongkongannya dengan saliva saat mendengar tawaran Tuan Muda Jung itu.

"Ya... itu..."

"AKU AKAN MEMBERI MU 50 MILIAR!" seru pria tua yang sebelumnya menawar. Pria tua itu belum menyerah, berharap dia dapat memenangkan pertaruhan ini.

Mata Jung Yunho berkilat tajam saat iris matanya menatap pria tua di atas sana.

"Lee Sooman..." geram Jung Yunho. Mata musang itu menatap lekat-lekat pria tua busuk yang sangat dikenalnya itu, namun seringai tipis segera tercipta diwajahnya. Pria tua itu tak akan bisa menandinginya, Yunho sangat tahu itu.

"Aku akan memberi mu 500 Miliar! Dan segera serahkan pemuda itu padaku!" ucap Yunho pada ahkirnya.

Pria tua bernama Lee Sooman itu tersedak. 500 Miliar? Apa Jung muda itu sudah gila? Menawar seorang budak dengan harga setinggi itu?

Ck. Tak sadarkah pria tua itu bahwa dia juga menawar sampai miliaran hanya untuk seorang budak?

Semakin lama seringai Yunho semakin lebar saat dia berhasil membungkam mulut Lee Sooman. Wajahnya kembali datar dan segera dibukanya mantel bulu yang dipakainya, lalu berjalan naik ke atas panggung, mendekati tubuh polos Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas dan memakaikannya pada tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aku rasa urusan ku sudah selesai. Cepat nyatakan kemenangan ku! Apalagi yang kau tunggu!" ucap Yunho datar namun menusuk tajam.

"Ba-Baik Tuan!"

"500 Miliar pertama!"

Tok!

"500 Miliar kedua!"

Tok!

"500 Miliar ketiga!"

Tok!

"Baiklah! Pelelangan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Tuan Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah masih dingin? Aku tahu kau lelah, sekarang kau istirahat saja, aku akan menjagamu."

Mungkin setelah ini Park Yoochun akan segera memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter THT, dokter mata dan psikolog. Pria tampan itu merasa jika dia tengah berhalusinasi mendengar nada lembut seorang Jung Yunho, melihat perhatian seorang Jung Yunho, bahkan dia melihat senyum tulus dari majikannya tersebut. Jika saja Yoochun memiliki penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan dia telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat ini.

Sedangkan sang majikan, tengah berusaha membuat nyaman pemuda lain yang baru saja ditebusnya - akan sangat tidak sopan jika disebut membeli.

"Boo... lihat, aku membawakan bantal ini untuk mu, ayo, kau boleh tidur sekarang." rayu Yunho agar Jaejoong mau tidur dengan memperlihatkan bantal biru bergambar gajah.

Jaejoong menatap pria berjas di dapannya itu dengan waspada. Mata besarnya menatap takut-takut, jari-jari lentiknya sedari tadi terus merapatkan mantel bulu yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menempel pada pintu mobil, sedikit menjauh dari Yunho.

"Boo... jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan melukaimu, arra?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, kau boleh memegang tangan ku, atau kau boleh mengikatnya jika itu membuatmu tenang. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Semakin lama sifat tidak tegaannya muncul. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada pria yang sudah membawanya pergi dari tempat pelelangan itu. Padahal pria itu sudah menolongnya, lalu kenapa Jaejoong malah bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Perlahan tangan kurus Jaejoong terulur dan menggapai jari Yunho, membuat Tuan Muda itu mengembangkan senyum yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkannya.

"Ya, bagus. Sekarang kau tidurlah, perjalanan kita sedikit panjang."

Yunho semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat dengan patuh Jaejoong tidur di pangkuannya, di pelukannya. Yunho memberikan bantal gajah tadi untuk dipeluk oleh Jaejoong, walau dia lebih suka jika tubuhnyalah yang dipeluk. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai mengantuk, matanya pun menutup dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

Yunho mengelus rambut halus milik Jaejoong, menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang dirindukannya.

"Mian... maaf karena aku terlambat Boo. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." bisik Yunho.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Jaejoong terbangun dari lelapnya. Mata besarnya menatap setiap sudut kamar mewah yang di tempatinya.

"Di-dimana ini?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setidaknya Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega, karena tubuhnya tidak polos seperti kemarin. Kini tubuhnya telah berlapis piyama berwarna krem dengan motif bunga lily - bunga kesukaannya.

"Boo... kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat seorang laki-laki membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempatinya.

"Aaa...aa..." Jaejoong tergagap dan semakin mencengkram erat selimutnya. Jaejoong gugup seketika, dia ingat jika laki-laki itu adalah orang yang membawanya pergi kemarin.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, dekat dengan Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi Boo." sapanya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, tidak berani menatapnya lurus. Namun rasa hangat yang tersalur dari tangan Yunho membuatnya nyaman. Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona.

"Se-selamat pagi..." balas Jaejoong pelan.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang jarang di tunjukkannya, Yunho kembali membuka suara.

"Semalam kau demam, Boo. Membuatku khawatir. Sekarang bagaimana perasaan mu, hm?"

"A...aku...baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Apa kau ingin mandi sekarang?"

Jaejoong yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Gemas, Yunho pun mencubit pelan pipi kiri Jaejoong.

"Mandilah. Kamar mandinya ada disana..." tunjuk Yunho dengan lirikannya, "...setelah itu kita turun untuk sarapan. Atau... kau mau sarapan di dalam kamar?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng.

"Oke... aku akan menunggu mu selesai, mandilah."

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Jaejoong. Perkenalkan , saya Kim Junsu, koki utama di mansion ini. Jika Anda ingin makan sesuatu, bilang saja kepada saya, maka saya akan segera membuatkannya." Jaejoong yang masih merasa canggung pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian seorang pemuda lain yang berwajah imut membungkukkan badannya kepada Jaejoong lalu tersenyum manis.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, kepala pelayan disini. Jika Tuan Jaejoong membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk memberi tahu saya."

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Saat itu seluruh pekerja di mansion Jung Muda berkumpul untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong cukup merasa nyaman, apalagi mereka semua ramah-ramah. Jaejoong mengenal Shindong si tukang kebun, Junsu si koki, Sungmin si kepala pelayan, dan pelayan dan maid yang banyaak sampai Jaejoong tidak dapat menghafal nama-nama mereka. Jaejoong tertawa saat Shindong mengeluarkan gurauannya. Tapi saat Yunho kembali dari ruang kerjanya dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong, mereka semua langsung terdiam dan kaku. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Tak lama, Yunho menyuruh semua pekerjanya untuk kembali bekerja, dan mengajak Jaejoong ke taman bunga yang ada di belakang mansion mewahnya. Mata Jaejoong menatap takjub kebun bunga yang luasnya dua hektar itu. Di tengah kebun, sebuah gazebo bercat putih berdiri kokoh. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jaejoong dan menariknya kesana.

Minuman dan kue telah tersaji disana. Yunho membawa Jaejoong duduk, menikmati udara segar yang membawa wewangian dari bunga yang bermekaran.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ne, Tuan."

Jung Yunho mendelik tajam saat indera pendengarnya mendengar panggilan Jaejoong kepadanya, sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapatkan sorotan mata tajam itu langsung menunduk takut.

"Yunnie, Boo... Panggil aku Yunnie. Jangan memanggilku seakan-akan aku adalah majikan mu." ucap Yunho pelan saat dia tersadar Jaejoong tengah ketakutan karena dirinya.

Jaejoong masih menunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Yunho menghela nafas kecil, lalu berpindah duduk di sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Disentuhnya lembut tangan Jaejoong dan mambuatnya saling bertautan dengan tangannya.

"Boo... apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Jika dia menjawab iya, Jaejoong takut jika laki-laki itu akan marah, tapi jika dia menjawab tidak, berarti dia bohong, karena jelas-jelas dia sedang takut.

"Maaf jika aku membuat mu takut. Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan' itu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggiku Yunnie, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak surai hitam Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti bingung. Hmph, tapi tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan saja, lama-lama kau pasti terbiasa dengan kehidupan mu yang baru."

"Berapa umur mu sekarang, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Em... 17 tahun."

"Hm... umurku 28 tahun, sekarang aku lebih tua dari mu ne." Yunho terkekeh geli. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong berwajah bingung tambah tertawa.

"Sudahlah, jika aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mu, kau pasti menganggap ku gila." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya lama.

"Aku merindukan mu Boo... sangat..."

"Em... apa... apa Yunnie pernah bertemu dengan ku sebelumnya?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Ne, pernah... kita bahkan sangat dekat Boo... hanya saja saat ini kau belum tahu."

Jaejoong masih menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

"Dulu sekali... tiga belas tahun yang lalu." jawab Yunho.

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu?" gumam Jaejoong, "Em... berarti saat aku berumur 4 tahun?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Ani..."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Boo.. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersama ku lagi. Dan kali ini... jangan pergi meninggalkan ku lagi ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk saja, walau otaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Yunho.

"Em... lalu... tugas ku disini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Tugas? Hm..." Yunho menunjukkan raut wajah berfikirnya, membuat Jaejoong menunggu sesaat.

"Tugas mu adalah... menjadi pendamping ku. Tidak sulit kan?" ucap Yunho dengan senyumnya.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Pen...pendamping?"

"Ne, tugas mu adalah mendampingiku seumur hidup. Aku akan menikahi mu, tapi jika waktunya sudah tepat."

.

.

Jaejoong termenung di beranda kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang berselimut piyama biru dengan motif kerang laut itu tampak eksotis, dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun. Pintu beranda yang terbuka lebar mengantarkan angin-angin malam yang membekukan suhu kamar yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan mewah. Jaejoong belum bergerak dari duduknya, matanya terus menerawang menatap potongan bulan yang tengah bersinar cerah diatas langit sana.

"Appa... Umma..." bibir Jaejoong bergumam lirih.

"... Joongie masih bingung dengan semua ini. Disini Joongie diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, Yunnie juga sangat baik pada Joongie."

"Yunnie bilang, dia akan menikahi Joongie, tapi... Joongie kan laki-laki, Joongie tidak akan bisa memberikan aegya kepada Yunnie nanti."

"Joongie juga tidak tahu apa Joongie menyukai Yunnie atau tidak, tapi Joongie nyaman disini, Joongie nyaman jika Yunnie di dekat Joongie, apa itu bisa disebut suka?"

"Appa... Umma... apa kalian melihat Joongie dari sana?"

"Boleh Joongie minta sesuatu? Tolong tanyakan kepada Tuhan, apakah ini adalah kebahagiaan yang selama ini Joongie impikan? Atau ini adalah kebahagiaan sesaat, sebelum nasib buruk lain menimpa Joongie?"

"Appa... Umma... kalian terluka karena Joongie, Joongie tidak mau Yunnie juga terluka karena Joongie."

"Tapi setidaknya Joongie harus melayani Yunnie dengan baik, karena Yunnie sudah membeli Joongie, jadi Joongie harus setia padanya. Joongie tidak mau mengecewakan Yunnie. Apa kalian tahu? Yunnie membeli Joongie dengan harga 500 Miliar, whoaa Appa.. Umma... itu uang semua loh. Jika di hitung lembarannya, apa mungkin bisa memenuhi kamar Joongie yang dulu? Bahkan hutang kita saja tidak sebanyak itu."

"Aish... Joongie jadi merasa sungkan pada Yunnie... uang sebanyak itu, sampai kapan pun Joongie tidak akan bisa membayarnya."

"Boo..?"

"Hah?!" Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Disana, Yunho telah berdiri di belakangnya, dengan baju tidur yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Yu..Yunnie... sejak kapan disana?" Jaejoong berdiri dan beranjak dari beranda.

"Hm... baru saja. Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ah...ani.. tidak ada apa-apa."

Yunho mengangguk pelan, lalu menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya.

"Ck, lain kali jangan membiarkan dirimu keluar tanpa mantel Boo. Coba lihat, pipimu dingin begini."

"M... mian. Lain kali aku akan memakai mantel."

Cup

"Baiklah... sekarang kita tidur." ucap Yunho setelah mengecup singkat puncak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong merona, biar pun dia seorang laki-laki, tapi jika terus-terusan diperlakukan manis seperti itu, jadi malu sendiri rasanya.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang setelah menutup pintu beranda. Yunho menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong hanya pasrah, pipinya memerah karena jantungnya terus berpacu cepat.

Yunho menikmati posisinya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Dan selama itu pula, Jaejoong belajar bagaimana cara melayani Yunho dengan baik. Jaejoong sadar jika semakin lama, dia semakin menyukai Yunnienya. Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong tidak akan sungkan lagi untuk bermanja-manja atau ngambek sekalipun.

Setiap orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka pasti akan iri, tak terkecuali para pekerja di mansion Jung Muda. Mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepada Jung Yunho menanggapi positif perubahan dari majikan mereka itu. Setidaknya, dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di mansion itu, membuat suasana mansion lebih ringan dan tidak suram. Berbeda saat Jaejoong masih belum hadir, Jung Yunho akan terus berwajah sangar dan membuat seluruh orang yang ditatapnya membeku dan sport jantung.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, setelah puas menjamah kekasihnya, Yunho akan segera berangkat ke kantornya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama para pekerjanya di mansion. Tapi yang tidak Yunho ketahui adalah kejutan besar yang menantinya saat pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloo. bertemu lagi dengan Vian.

Hahh.. sudah lama ya... Vian jadi kangen. Ah, tapi kuliah Vian belum berakhir, masih banyak lagi yang harus Vian kerjakan.

Hum, ya sudah, Vian gak akan banyak bacot. Vian langsung berterima kasih aja kepada para Readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir dan membaca fanfic Vian. Fic ini gak panjang kok, cuma 2 chapter atau mungkin 3 chapter. Hahahaha... dan ini nggak ada kerangkanya sama sekali, jadi langsung Vian buat gitu aja. Jadi, klo ada salah ketik, tolong di maklumi ya... :)

Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau ngasih kritik dan sarannya, Vian bakalan terima dengan senang hati.

Sekali lagi Thanks readers...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Romance 1**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romance**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh sama, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers

Please read in peace

* * *

Cast:

Jung Yunho (28)

Kim Jaejoong (17)

Shim Changmin (25)

Park Yoochun (29)

Kim Junsu (22)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jawaban**

**Part 1**

.

.

**17 Juni xxxx, Tokyo-Jepang.**

**Dua jam sebelum Yunho bertemu Jaejoong.**

"Appa, Haraboji, apakah kalian yakin akan melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika Yunho Hyung marah?" Changmin, pemuda jangkung berwajah kekanakan itu duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua pria berumur yang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing saling melirik satu sama lain, berusaha memilih jawaban yang sekiranya tepat untuk dikatakan kepada penerus paling muda mereka. Setelah sekian lama tak bersuara, akhirnya sang kakek pun berkata.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Toh sudah terlalu lama Yunho melajang."

"Aku mengerti keinginan Haraboji untuk membahagiakan Yunho Hyung, tapi apa Haraboji yakin, orang yang Haraboji pilihkan bisa bertahan disamping Hyung barang sedetik?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali menjadi tempat curhat kedua pria tua yang dihormatinya tersebut. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja, walau Changmin masih terbilang sangat muda, tapi hanya dialah yang dapat memberikan solusi dengan pemikiran jeniusnya.

Changmin sendiri adalah adik sepupu dari Jung Yunho. Keluarga Shim adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Jung. Changmin tumbuh besar bersama-sama Yunho, tidak heran jika Changmin sangat mengenal setiap sisi baik dan buruk seorang Jung Yunho. Terlalu kenalnya, sampai berkali-kali Changmin harus berusaha mematahkan usaha kedua keluarganya untuk mencarikan pendamping bagi Jung muda tersebut.

Terkadang Changmin merasa heran, seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi apa?

Seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya mati-matian membiarkan Hyungnya tetap melajang sampai sekarang. Apa ya? Kenapa Changmin lupa begini?

"Menurut Appa, calon dari keluarga Go dan keluarga Han adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin kedua putri dari keluarga itu dapat mengimbangi Yunho. Mereka pintar dan bertalenta tinggi." ucap Appa Jung.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan tegas menolak.

"Mereka hanya wanita yang baik diluarnya, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Yunho Hyung."

"Hm..dari mana kau tahu Min-ah?"

"Aku memiliki banyak informan Haraboji. Dan sudah sejak lama aku memantau mereka karena aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kalian pasti akan menjadikan keluarga mereka sebagai pilihan."

Appa Jung dan Haraboji Jung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi... setidaknya Haraboji bertanya dulu kepada Yunho Hyung. Coba ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya kalian pergi mengunjunginya?"

Appa Jung dan Haraboji Jung kembali mengadu pandang.

"Em... itu... kau tahu sendiri kan Min... jika... jika Appa sibuk, jadi belum sempat..."

"Belum sempat atau karena Appa takut bertemu Yunho Hyung?" potong Changmin.

Appa Jung terdiam, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kaku. Changmin menghela nafas lelah. Kedua pria tua yang sudah berumur di depannya itu memang benar-benar seperti bocah. Baru digertak oleh anak sendiri saja sudah menciut.

"Hah... baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungi Yunho Hyung nanti. Sekalian aku ada urusan di Korea untuk penelitian ku." ucap Changmin yang pada akhirnya kembali pasang badan demi kedua pria itu.

"Oh... baguslah Min. Haraboji titip salam kepada Yunho, ne."

.

.

**17 Juni xxxx**

**15 Menit sebelum Yunho bertemu Jaejoong.**

Changmin tenggelam di balik tumpukan buku-buku tuanya. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan binar jahil itu dengan jeli membaca setiap bait isi buku. Sesekali Changmin mengangguk saat dirinya telah memahami maksud dari buku tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Changmin menaruh kembali buku di atas meja di depannya, lalu tubuh tingginya berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari buku lain. Telunjuknya menyapu setiap judul buku, hingga satu buku lama menarik perhatiannya. Buku diary masa kecilnya dulu.

Changmin mengulum senyum, lalu diambilnya buku diary yang cukup tebal itu dan dibawanya. Dengan penasaran Changmin membuka lembar pertama buku diarynya. Ada fotonya bersama mendiang ayah dan ibunya saat mereka bermain.

_'Hari ini menyenangkan. Aku, Appa, Umma pergi ke taman bermain. Aku menaiki banyak permainan keren. Appa kecapean. Nanti kami akan kembali kesini lagi.'_

Changmin tersenyum geli saat membaca sebaris kalimat diary ditulisnya dulu. Apa itu diary? Hahh... kalau dipikir-pikir itu seperti bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya terangkai di dalam buku diary.

Changmin membuka lagi lembar berikutnya. Ada tulisan saat dia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Yunho. Sesekali Changmin tertawa heboh, tersenyum simpul, sampai menangis karena mengingat masa lalunya. Hingga sampai di lembar kesekian, Changmin mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius memandangi potongan foto dirinya, Yunho dan seorang namja cantik yang berada di tengah mereka.

Inikah alasan perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya?

Changmin kembali menatap sebaris kalimat yang jelas bukan tulisan tangannya.

_'Jangan pernah melupakan Joongie ne~ ^^. Dan jangan lupa untuk menjemput Joongie di Lottuse Hotel, tanggal 17 bulan Juni tahun xxxx. Joongie sayang Yunnie dan juga Minnie! Semoga kita segera bertemu lagi ne!'_

Tangan Changmin mendadak gemetar. Oh, Shit! Dia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bukankah hari ini adalah...

Wajah Changmin berubah pucat.

"Yunho hyung..."

Jari-jari panjang Changmin segera meraih poselnya dan mendial nomor Yunho.

Tut tut tut...

Pip.

"_Wae?_" suara Yunho yang tidak ramah menyapa indera pendengaran Changmin.

"Hyung! Yunho Hyung! Bagaimana ini?! Kita.. kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"_Bicaralah yang jelas!_"

"Joongie! Joongie hari ini! Hari ini adalah waktunya!"

"_Joongie?_"

"Ne Hyung! Kau harus bergerak cepat! Hari ini adalah waktunya! Jika tidak! Joongie tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan! Kau masih ingat kan Hyung? Joongie!"

.

Disisi lain... Yunho yang malam itu sedang berada di dalam kantornya mendadak kaku.

"Joongie..." gumamnya. Lalu matanya membelalak lebar.

Boo...

"YOOOCHUUUN!" panggil Yunho dengan nada buas. Suaranya menggelegar hingga keluar ruangan.

BRAK! PRANG!

Yunho sukses membuat meja kerjanya yang tidak kecil dan tidak ringan itu terjungkal, membuat semua barang-barang yang ada di atasnya berhamburan. Yoochun yang saat itu tengah duduk di balik mejanya terkejut setengah mati saat namanya dipanggil oleh bossnya, hingga membuat kopi yang baru saja ingin diminumnya tumpah, membasahi celana dan tangannya.

Yoochun segera berlari dan membuka pintu ruang kerja bosnya dengan heboh dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat meja kerja bosnya... sudah tidak berada di posisi yang seharusnya.

"Tu-Tuan muda..."

"SEGERA SIAPKAN MOBIL! KITA AKAN PERGI KE LOTTUSE HOTEL! DAN CARI TAHU TENTANG PELELANGAN YANG DIADAKAN HARI INI DI HOTEL ITU! 5 MENIT! JIKA TIDAK, AKAN AKU BUAT KEPALAMU MENJADI PAJANGAN DI PAGAR RUMAH KU! CEPAT!"

Gleg!

"N-ne! Tuan!" jawab Yoochun dengan wajah pucat. Membayangkan kepalanya yang menjadi taruhan. Gila aja, lima menit menyiapkan mobil dan mencari tahu informasi tentang pelelangan? Bahkan untuk turun ke lantai bawah memakai lift membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 10 sampai 15 menit, itu pun jika tidak ada 'pelanggan' lainnya. Apakah Tuan mudanya itu lupa mereka sedang berada di lantai berapa?

Sesegera mungkin Yoochun berlari keluar sambil mengambil ponsel canggihnya.

Ck, ya ampun! Ada-ada saja Tuan mudanya itu!

"BRENGSEK KAU MIN! MENGAPA BARU MENGHUBUNGI KU SEKARANG HAH!" bentak Yunho. Kaki panjangnya sudah menapak di luar ruangannya, dan berjalan cepat untuk turun kebawah.

"_Yak! Hyung! Aku juga baru ingat! Kau sendiri juga kenapa lupa?!_" bantah Changmin.

"Ck! Bukankah otak cerdas mu tidak mudah lupa!?"

"_Aish! tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Hyung! Lagi pula, keberadaan Joongie sudah merupakan ketidakseimbangan dimensi, dia bukan orang yang seharusnya berada di masa itu, jelas saja itu berpengaruh terhadap ingatan kita tentangnya. Jika dijabarkan akan sangat sulit. Segala yang berada di sekitar Joongie saat itu akan terkena imbas, maksudnya, seperti elektron-elektron..."_

"Stop, Min! Jangan mencemari otak ku dengan ceramah berisi rumus-rumus mu itu!"

_" Yak! Untung aku membuka diary lama ku dulu, jika tidak, aku tidak akan menghubungi mu sekarang!"_

Yunho berdecak kesal.

"Aku bersumpah! Siapa pun orang yang berani merebut Boojae ku, akan aku bunuh!" geramnya sebelum memutuskan sepihak sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin.

.

Disisi lain, Changmin merengut dengan bibir terpout ke depan.

"Ck! Apa dia tidak bisa mengucapkan 'annyooong~' atau ucapan terima kasih gitu?" omelnya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Anneyoong..

Vian balik. Fic diatas emang porsinya Vian jadiin begitu. Sebenarnya Chap 2 lebih panjang lagi. Tapi Vian pikir... ah, udahlah. Di potong ajah. Jadinya... ya dibagi jadi 2 part. Yosh!

Ah, maaf ne... Vian gak bisa menjabarkan balasan review dari teman-teman sekalian. Tapi Vian sangat berterima kasih atas partisipasi teman-teman. Vian senang. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Sekali lagi thanks buat para readers yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca fanfic Vian yang agak gaje ini. Dan maafkan Vian jika Vian ada salah tulis, ketik dan sebagainya. he he...

Silahkan jika ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran. Vian akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


End file.
